Closing Time
by Flying Minion Of Doom
Summary: Cuddy helps House get home after he gets drunk in a bar! She says something she may come to regret later... HouseCuddy
1. Chapter 1

First fic! Please don't judge me too harshly! But feel free to tell me if I did any disastrously wrong or anything like that… The song is Closing Time by Semisonic by the way…

Summary: House is drunk! –gasp- what will we do? House/Cuddy

Disclaimer: House isn't mine. The computer I wrote this on isn't mine. I didn't even buy my House DVD's; they were a gift.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Gregory House sat on his usual barstool, in his usual bar. One of his hands loosely cupped the glass of whiskey he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes, while the other idly fingered his cane. Wilson had been with him for a while, but after an hour of House's ranting about some injustice Cuddy had done (giving him extra clinic hours for bribing a surgeon), decided to leave him in his drunken state.

_Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

When House finally looked away from the glass, he took a decisive swig, downing all that was left. As his eyes unfocusedly looked for the bartender, planning to yell at him to call a cab, he heard the telltale rustle of clothing as someone sat next to him. House scowled incredulously; he had his 'I'm a gruff, angry man, stay away from me' expression on at full blast, who in their right mind would sit near him?

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

The face he was confronted with when he turned was one of the last and first he wanted to see; Cuddy's. She was still in her work getup, she must have come straight from the hospital; it was late, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for Cuddy to stay there until the wee small hours of the night. She was staring at him with that sympathetic, disappointed look he hated so much. "What'r you doin' 'er?" House slurred, his brows furrowing.

_Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found a friend.  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

Cuddy let out an aggrieved sigh, her eyes darting over his gruff, intoxicated person. "Wilson called, he was worried about you." She admitted as he gazed back at her unblinkingly, "I'm here to get you home." At this House's scowl deepened, but he didn't protest as she pulled him up by the arm, letting him lean on her as he stumbled out the door. He must be more drunk then he thought…

_Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

The car ride to House's apartment was a silent one; House was too drunk to make coherent sentences, Cuddy was too mentally exhausted to try to get through to him. When she stopped in front of his apartment building, he didn't move to get out. She turned to see why, then glared at the back of his head; he was half asleep with his face pressed against window.

_Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from..._

She turned off the engine and sighed for what seemed like the tenth million time that night. She got out and walked around the car to open House's door, when she did, she had to catch him to stop him from falling out. Groaning, she lifted him up, also grabbing his forgotten cane, and supporting him as they walked to his door. Thankfully, his door was unlocked, so she didn't need to ask him to find his key, when he probably couldn't.

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...  
_

Somehow Cuddy managed to get House to his couch, because she didn't think she could make it to his bedroom. She sat him down on it, looking around with her hands on her hips; the place was a mess as always. Her eyes flickered back to House when he lay down across the sofa. Her expression softening against her will when she saw him so pathetically staring back at her. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, almost too softly to hear. "Do what?" Cuddy asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Why'd you help me? Why would you help someone you hate?" House asked only a little more loudly then before, already falling asleep, and all the alcohol he consumed earlier making him careless.

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

Curly smiled gently, leaning down and brushing some hair out of his eyes, tenderly kissing his forehead. "You help people you care about." She answered, knowing he was probably already asleep, and wouldn't remember tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Do to the _overwhelming_ show of support –cough- I decided to post another chapter. Now _please_ if you read, review! Even if you hate it! Don't you think I can't see all those hits…

(''\(' ')/'')

House woke up that morning with a terrible headache and his leg throbbing. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the bright sunshine filtering through his living room window. 'Wait… living room?' House opened his eyes and sat up, trying to remember why he was there, and not in his soft, cozy bed. Memory's of the night before began coming back to him; getting drunk, Cuddy helping him home, Cuddy kissing his forehead, Cuddy telling him she cared for him...

House shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts Cuddy. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his vicodin, popping a couple the white pills. He was still in his cloths from yesterday, which were wrinkled and dirty and smelled like beer. Grabbing his cane, which Cuddy had propped up against his couch, he limped off to the bathroom to shower and change.

When House was clean and clothed in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and a sports jacket, plus a pair of dark sunglasses, he hobbled into the kitchen. He still had that terrible headache and was in desperate need for a cup of coffee. He smiled slightly while making it, his thoughts drifting to Cuddy without his knowledge or consent. Thinking of Cuddy caused him to think of work…

'What time is it anyhow?' House wondered, checking the clock on the microwave; it was 9:45. He was, in fact, not that much later than usual. And it's not like he had any causes to worry about.

A couple minutes later he winced as he walked back into the living room to grab his ipod, the sunlight hitting him again; even with his sunglasses it was bad. 'Maybe I could just not go to work at all…' House smirked to himself, 'I'm sure Cuddy would give a break to her favorite diagnostician.'

------------------------------------

Alas, House still showed up at work that day, and only a half hour late (or later then he usual showed up anyway). He was unable to stay away; it seemed as if the place was calling for him… or more like a particular hospital administrator. He pushed through the doors of the PPTH with half the vigor he usually did, and headed straight for the elevator.

He hesitated for a mere moment when he walked past the windows of Cuddy's office. Cuddy was hunched over her desk, doing some sort of paper work that House never bothered thinking about. House gave her a once over before continuing on his way and trying and avoid the greater part of the human race. Cuddy kept working, unaware of ever being under scrutiny.

------------------------------------

House was already lounging in his office (with the blinds shut and only one light on of course) by the time Cuddy barged in fifteen minutes after he got there. "You were late." She announced.

"Really? Well…I had no idea. I thought I was supposed to be here by ELEVEN. Thanks for telling me, I _promise_ it won't happen again." House drawled, twirling his blue/grey ball against his desk.

Cuddy walked deeper into the room, "You have clinic duty." She added, not bothering arguing with him on the tardiness.

House sat up straighter, "I always have clinic duty. The question is…why did you come all the way up here to tell me what we both already know?" He stared right at her, intimidating even though he looked exhausted.

Cuddy squirmed under his gaze, and after several moments snapped, "I just wanted to check and see if you were ok, alright?" She said with a small, feeble shrug.

House gave a triumphant smile, "Now that wasn't all that hard was it?" he watched as Cuddy rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily. "And for the record… I'm fine." He added.

Cuddy gave a nervous smile and mumbled, "That's…good."

They stared at each other for a few moments, the air was so heavy with tension that if Chase walked in his hair would probably loose all its adorable bounce.

Cuddy was the one that broke it, "Well, if you're fine then there's no reason you shouldn't go to the clinic." She informed him in her best administrative tone, "I expect you there in 15 minutes." And with that she strode out of his office.

House leaned back in his chair, a gloating smile on his lips, 'She cares about me, alright.'


End file.
